battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Loser
Loser is a character in Battle for BFDI that first appeared in Puzzling Mysteries. Beige crystals were sometimes used to show the losers in the first season, thus his name "Loser". He is extremely popular despite his name. In fact, his team, The Losers!, was named after him. Everyone respects him, and he respects them back. He speaks in a very wheezy and slightly low-pitched voice which might be one reason why he's disliked by other viewers. Personality Loser is extremely popular, despite his obscene name, with his team, and his popularity made him the leader of The Losers!. He is shown to be a character who everyone likes and respects everyone around him. He is shown to have incredible strength in Getting Teardrop to Talk, as he lifts a massive basket to save most of his team. He is always very helpful and helps out his allies and his team when they need it. Appearance Loser is a beige cube with a light scarlet outline, followed by a thick pale, light grayish gamboge outline. He usually appears from the side or the front. He rarely appears from the back. Coverage stuff Background A flashback in Today's Very Special Episode showed a group of objects kicking a paper mache version of Loser. However, Loser may be inside and broke free from the paper mache somewhere after the flashback and before BFB. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Loser makes his first appearance when Pencil accuses Naily of killing Bubble by telling her to stop, Everybody starts screaming "Loser!" When he appears then tells Pencil to apologize. Later, during team selection, Firey, Needle, Coiny, and Pin approach him and convince him to join his team. Clock, Cake, and Eggy join shortly after. When it comes time to name the teams, Firey suggests calling it "The Losers", before everybody begins chanting his name. In the challenge, his teammates throw Pin and cause the basket to fall on everybody but Loser and Eggy. Loser then lifts the basket off of them, and on to Eggy. Loser's team wins when Clock uses his clock hands to send the basket flying to X. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Loser is shown licking a jawbreaker, freeing Gaty. In Today's Very Special Episode, Loser has a flashback of papier-mâché. It can be it's only flaw. In Fortunate Ben, Loser’s only appearance is a frame of him in a paper plane with his team. Trivia *He is the only newcomer in BFB who is voiced by Michael Huang besides Cloudy. *Loser got his appearance and name from Puzzling Mysteries in a visual demonstration where a contestant on the losing team would go to the winning team. A picture of this is shown in the gallery below. *He is one of the few characters who is not named after their species. *Loser is the only contestant who has zero deaths and kills. Liy would be this too, but she said she's killed someone before and found it extremely disturbing. *Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that Loser was the cameraman in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. *In BFB 4, Loser didn't like papier-mâché, as what is supposedly his paier-mâché of himself was kicked by unknown people. *He is infamous among the BFDI fanbase. While some praise him (not many do), others criticize him for being overly perfect and him having rabid fans. * Many other reasons viewers don't like him due to his poor voice, having too much screen time and everyone being so obsessed over him and other people on his team always rely on Loser to win the challenges. Gallery Loser.png|Loser about to talk to Tree. Omg its loser.png|Loser to come save the day! LoserBFB.png Cheering loser.png|Firey naming the team after Loser's opposite. I love you Loser!.png|"Loser I love you!" -Firey Losercake.png|Loser elbows Cake. Losercake2.png|"Yikes!" Loserlick.png|Loser's getting someone! loseraaaa.PNG|Loser telling Pencil to apologize to Naily. Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.58.07 AM.png|"Pshh!" Dayligh Saving.png|"Day-Light Sa-Vings" loser w.png Paper Loser..png|Papier Mache Loser getting kicked 9607D062-7454-4BE4-A9DB-39ED5E7D6DF3.jpeg|Loser and his teammates on a paper plane Dead Loser.png whyareyoureadingthis..PNG|I didn't like paper maché anyways... F19B9A81-89EC-4F57-8D28-CF07C100249D.jpeg LoserLoserLoserLoser.png|Loser Needlewithpals.png|"How could I refuse?" Assets Loser Body 180deg0019.png Loser Body 180deg0018.png Loser Body 180deg0017.png Loser Body 180deg0016.png Loser Body 180deg0015.png Loser Body 180deg0014.png Loser Body 180deg0013.png Loser Body 180deg0012.png Loser Body 180deg0011.png Loser Body 180deg0010.png Loser Body 180deg0009.png Loser Body 180deg0008.png Loser Body 180deg0007.png Loser Body 180deg0006.png Loser Body 180deg0005.png Loser Body 180deg0004.png Loser Body 180deg0003.png Loser Body 180deg0002.png Loser Body 180deg0001.png Category:Characters Category:Loser Category:The Losers! Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants